A Very Potter Musical
by FlooCauldron27739
Summary: Ive always wanted to do this! They always make me laugh! Harry Potter and friends are forced to watch A Very Potter Musical (i suggest you watch it on youtube)
1. Chapter 1

"Omph" Said Harry as he landed on a hard ground. Where was he? All he remembered was sitting in his small room at the Dursley's home. It was the middle of June.

Harry grunted as he felt a feminine body fall on top of him. A mass of brown, bushy hair was all he could see of the 'mysterious' person.

"Oops. Harry is that you? Oh, Im so sorry!" Hermione said helping harry up. Just than two red heads and a blur of black hair and golden hair fell from the ceiling.

"Ugh, Ron get off! You weigh like 200 pounds!" Harry assumed that was Ginny and Ron who had fallen on top of her.

"Cho is that you?" Asked a male voice.

"Yes its me, Cedric" Cho said. (**Cedric is alive because i said so. He never died)**

The four of them gingerly got off the floor and went to sit on the couches that were in the room. The room was a perfect square with bare, cream walls and no windows. There were 3 couches each able to seat 3 people. They were in a U form and a table with a huge tv in front of them. Of course Ginny, Ron, and Cedric wouldn't know what that was. Cho was a half-blood, her father was muggle-born and her mother a half-blood.

"How did we get here?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. The las thing I remember was playing quidditch with Ron, Fred, and George". Ginny said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I was in Flourish and Blotts" Said Cho

"And I was in Madame Malkins buying robes" said Cedric

"I was in France" Said Hermione

"I was at the Dursleys" said Harry, refusing to call that 'home'.

"look on the table, theres a note" Hermione said walking over the the table. Everyone followed her.

The note read:

_Dear Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Cho, and Cedirc,_

_I have brought you six here for a reason. You are about to watch a play called 'A Harry Potter Musical'. _ Harry groaned. _You shouldn't try to get out because you can't. No I am not evil nor do I work for Voldemort. As you have already figured out, you are without your wands. Don't fret, like I said before, you are safe. All you have to do is watch this and maybe another play called 'A Very Potter Sequal'. Others may be joining you while watching. Whenever you speak, the video will automatically stop. The black screen in front of the table is a tv. Muggles watch shows on it that have been recorded and most shows on the tv are scripted and not real. The play is scripted also. The reason for watching this video, is that it might help you on your journey before you start your (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho) 4th year, (Ginny) 3rd year, and (Cedric) 7th year. This encloses the future, to some extant. If you get hungry, food will appear. I have decided to give this to you to change the future for the better._

_From, T.R.M_

Hermione sighed, "guess we have to watch it than. There is no other way out." The others agreed.

Harry's mind was whirling, who was TRM? It was like Tom Marvolo Riddle but the R and M switched. The future? He didn't know if he wanted to know...

They all took their seats on the couch. Harry sat in the middle couch. Next to him was Hermione and next to her was Ron. On the couch to their right was Ginny sitting nearest them, Cedric, and than Cho.

They awaited the video to start.


	2. Act 1, scene 1

Act 1, scene 1

**Underneath these stairs**

**I hear the sneers and feel glares of**

**my cousin, my uncle and my aunt. **

"Harry, what does he mean by underneath these stairs?" Hermione asked Harry quietly.

"Its nothing" Harry said unconfortably

"To hell with its nothing! Do the Dursleys abuse you?!" Ginny asked

"Yes, its really nothing. They don't physically abuse me and they moved me to Dudley's old room" Harry said. Hermione sighed and Ron looked angry _'how dare they treat him like that!'_

Cho and Cedric felt mad too.

**Can't believe how cruel they are**

**and it stings my lighting scar**

**to know that they'll never ever give me what I want. **

Hermione giggled, that was so unlike the real Harry.

**I know I don't deserve these**

**stupid rules made by the Dursleys**

**here on Privet drive. **

**Can't take all of these muggles,**

**but despite all of my struggles,**

**I'm still alive. **

"A little dramatic mate?" Ron asked patting Harry's back. Harry smiled back

**I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.**

**Man, its September, and I'm skipping this town**

**Hey It's no mystery, threes nothing here for me now **

Hermione raised an eyebrow at 'Harry' standing up.

**I gotta get back to Hogwarts;**

**I gotta get back to school.**

Everyone laughed out loud at that, and Harry blushed crimson

**Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,**

**where everybody knows I'm cool **

Everyone laughed harder at this.

**Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,**

**to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.**

**It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.**

**HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back- **

**I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry**

**take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky**

**NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, **

"A little foreshadowing, don't you think?" said Cho, everyone frowned.

**and it's gonna be totally awesome **

Everyone laughed at the totally muggle term.

**I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand**

**defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!**

"To make it clear, I don't want the dark arts to 'bring it on'" Harry clarified, more laughing ensued.

**And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cause together we're totally awesome **

"Awwww, your my best mate too!" Ron said dramatically.

**Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome! Did somebody say Ron Weasley? Hey man whats up!?**

"Is that supposed to be me?!" Ron said. His eyebrows raising to his hairline.

Ginny was laughing so hard, tears were spilling out of her eyes

"Laugh it up all you want guys, wait till we get to your characters!" Ron threatened

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to go get some Floo Powder, but, uh, we gotta get going. Get your trunk and let's go!**

**Where are we going?**

**To Diagon Alley, of course!**

**Cool!**

**C'mon**

**FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER!**

Everyone was laughing so hard tears were coming out. C'mon, how could you not laugh at that?

**It's been so long, but we're going back don't go for work, don't go there for class**

Hermione and Cho made a gasping sound at that. Going to Hogwarts to skip class!?

**As long as were together-**

**-gonna kick some ass**

"We do kick ass mate" Harry said to Ron, Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes

**and it's gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm**

"You certainly not stay up all night and sneak out of your dorms!" Hermione said

"Yes Hermione" Ron and Harry grumbled

**but let's not forget that we need to perform well in classif we want to pass our OWLS! **

**Aw, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?**

Hermione looked hurt, she wasn't a buzzkill was she?

"Hermione, your not a buzzkill!" Harry said. Everyone agreed and she felt much better.

**Because, guys, school's not all about having fun. We need to study hard if we're gonna be good witches and wizards! Ugh! **

**I may be frumpy, **

"IM NOT FRUMPY!" Hermione said angry.

They all quickly agreed. But it was true. _'shes not frumpy, she looks beautiful. Where did that come from? Where just friends!'_ Harry thought

**but I'm super smartcheck out my grades, they're "A's" for a startwhat I lack in looks **

Hermione huffed, she wasn't ugly

**well I make up in heart,**

**and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome **

**this year I plan to study a lot...**

**That would be cool if you were actually hot!**

Hermione hit Ron on the back of his head, so did Ginny.

"Your not ugly Hermione, actually, your very pretty" Cedric complimented her.

"Thanks" Hermione blushed. Harry felt a small pang of jealousy.

**Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!**

Hermione started to sniffle. Harry comforted her and Ginny and Ron shared knowing looks.

**and that's cool...**

**and that's totally awesome!**

"That most certainly not COOL or TOTALLY AWESOME!" Hermione said mad

"shhh" Harry comforted her

**Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!**

**We're sick of summer and this waiting around!**

**It's like we're sitting in the lost and found!**

**Don't take no sorcery**

**for anyone to see how... **

**We gotta get back to Hogwarts.**

**We gotta get back to school.**

**We gotta get back to Hogwarts,**

**where everything is magic-cooooool! **

** Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts**

**to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts**

**it's all that I love, and it's all that I need at**

**HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS**

**- I think we're going back... **


End file.
